


[All Good Things are] Wild and Free

by Alpha Ella (Leviarty)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Alpha%20Ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beacon Hills Pack is something wild and new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[All Good Things are] Wild and Free

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I don't know.

Beacon Hills used to be Hale territory, claimed by a strong, proud pack. The Alpha had been wise and kind, and aided by a young emissary. They kept their secret well hidden, and protected the town from enemy packs and other creatures of the night. That is, until the hunters came, and brought with them a fire that destroyed the Hales and all they stood for.

It was a long time before Beacon Hills had wolves again, and longer still before they became a powerful pack. But the Beacon Hills Pack is something different. They are unlike anything Beacon Hills has seen, unlike any other wolf pack. They defy everything the stories say, everything the old pack stood by.

The Hale Alpha had taught her pack that there were many good, peaceful creatures out there, but they never mixed well. Lonely creatures often found their way to Beacon Hills, followed the old stories to the beacon of hope, of home. But the Hales did not let them stay. This territory was claimed. Their pack could never share territory with others.

 

But the Beacon Hills Pack is something wild and new.

 

There were struggles, of course, and sometimes Peter still twitched uncomfortably in the presence of their new packmates, but then, Peter didn't care for much of anyone or anything, least of all the circumstances they had found themselves in. Circumstances that don't quite make sense, but somehow manage to work. It isn't the Hale Pack anymore, but it isn't Scott's Pack either. Scott holds the title, bears the eyes of the True Alpha, but despite that, or maybe because of it, he does not lead the pack as most alphas do. He is kind, and fair, and decisions are made by the pack as a whole, not by his voice alone.

 

Beacon Hills is fearsome and ancient, but the Pack is a mighty force to be reckoned with.

 

Wolf, and human, and banshee, and coyote, and kitsune, and witch. The Emissary tells them, time and again, that their pack shouldn't work. It should fall apart at the seams, with the wolves lashing out at the others, lashing out at one another.

But they cling to their humanity as thing cling to each other.

It wasn't always easy. In the beginning they fought tooth and claw. They fought for independence, fought for the title, fought to be included. They weren't always friends, and were often enemies. Secrets and lies kept them splintered, until a desperate need brought them together. They are a collection of misfit toys, held together by a string of common needs, not quite friends, but more than family.

The fight away the evil, much like the Hale pack had. But when the lonely monsters find their was to Beacon Hills, they find that it is a beacon of hope once more. They are allowed to stay, so long as they abide by the laws set by the Pack.

 

The Beacon Hills Pack is unwavering, unbreakable, unshakable.

Wild and free.


End file.
